


Бесстрашие

by veridical



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Academical Angst, Friendship, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridical/pseuds/veridical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ранг неожиданно для себя получает совет от Вирла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесстрашие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fearless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848181) by [Galena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galena/pseuds/Galena). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено. Бета - Darety.  
> Переведено для WTF Kombat в команде WTF Tranformers IDW 2016.
> 
> Посвящается лучшему Рангу с благодарностью за помощь в области психологии и проч. :)

Ранг поднял голову и перезагрузил помутневшую оптику. Он просидел тут уже почти шесть часов; он замерз, проголодался и утомился. И за эти шесть часов он ни на шаг не приблизился к действенному плану лечения. Сдаваться не хотелось, но ничего не складывалось. Какой бы план он ни составлял, при ближайшем рассмотрении тот разваливался. И никакие статьи и исследования не помогали.

Более того, в данный момент они производили обратный эффект.

Ранг вздохнул. Прежде он бы с головой нырнул в любой из вариантов лечения, отбросив сомнения и упрямо двигаясь вперед. С тех пор прошли миллионы лет, но иногда он скучал по старому боевому духу. Когда-то тот приносил ему одобрение и успех. Когда-то – пока другие исследователи не начали брать его работы за основу и неизбежно находить в них трещины. Пока он не проиграл в крупных общественных дебатах.

Смущение все еще мучило его, пробуждалось в моменты острой самокритичности. Его сверстники, казалось, легко переносили критику; им удавалось отбивать ее логическими доводами или шутками, привыкать к ней, находить в ней что-то ценное и конструктивное. Они становились друзьями и союзниками своих критиков. Как и сам Ранг, рано или поздно. Просто у него это занимало больше времени. А пока он поднимался с колен и интегрировал новую информацию в свои теории, его коллеги продвигались. Они исследовали. Они превосходили его.

Ранг снял очки и потер переносицу.

Он тогда был молод и, возможно, немного самоуверен. Его идеи были новы, считались в то время революционными – и он этим гордился. Впоследствии его исследования подверглись пристальному рассмотрению и пересмотру, претерпели неизбежную деконструкцию. СМИ перемалывало его идеи в литании, они расходились повсюду, пока не стали достоянием общественности. Этим Ранг тоже гордился. Какое-то время его работы пользовались широкой известностью.

Но это было в прошлом; теперь Ранг мудрее относился как к собственному эго, так и к непостоянному вниманию академических кругов и СМИ. Когда занимаешься работой в развивающейся сфере науки, никто не может гарантировать, что твои теории останутся неоспоримой истиной. В области психологии это было особенно верно. Это Ранг тоже усвоил.

Но иногда он сомневался в себе и своих решениях.

Возможно, он слишком критично к себе относился. Он был методичен, аккуратен. Он рассматривал каждого пациента, каждую проблему с нескольких сторон. Это сослужило ему плохую службу ему в академических кругах, где его сверстники бесконечно публиковали анализы клинических случаев, редактируя свои идеи в последующих переизданиях. Но здесь это играло ему на руку, так? На «Лост Лайте» – в команде, полной очень разных и страдающих личностей, – его терпение и внимание ценились.

На борту корабля у Ранга не было соперников. Критики – да, но это были всего лишь члены команды, которые имели крайне узкое, поверхностное представление о психотерапии. От этого он тоже чувствовал себя смутно виноватым. Конечно, легко преуспевать в своей области, когда тебя не с кем сравнивать. Глупо и обманчиво считать это успехом.

Ранг снова надел очки и взглянул на датапад. Еще один пациент. Один. Он прочитает фрагмент плана лечения, и, если тот покажется неприменимым, он отложит все и пойдет на ужин.

Из коридора послышались шаги, и Ранг поднял взгляд. Он намеренно выбрал такое помещение для своего офиса, где и он, и его клиенты могли почувствовать себя в уединении. Ходили тут редко.

Но его офис был по пути к стрельбищу, и порой Ранг встречал в коридоре Брейнсторма, Вирла или Персептора. Сейчас он заметил бледную броню Вирла за дверью и на мгновение задумался, что заставило бота направиться к стрельбищу в самом конце смены.

Он вернулся к датападу. Один фрагмент.

Снаружи раздалось шарканье, а потом...

– Ты что здесь до сих пор сидишь, док? – Вирл наклонился назад, чтобы заглянуть за дверной косяк.

– Да так, сворачиваюсь, – пробормотал Ранг. Вирл сделал шаг назад и встал на пороге.

– Значит, без обеда останешься. Сверв там как раз что-то сломал. До завтра не починят, по словам нашего блистательного лидера. Так что только паек!

Ранг сжал губы в тонкую линию, стараясь не сильно раздражаться из-за новости. У него в каюте, конечно, был полевой паек, но...

– Ой, ну не надо так смотреть, – сказал Вирл, заходя в комнату. На плече у него лежала длинноствольная пушка. – Я с тобой поделюсь, – добавил он и приземлился прямо на стол Ранга.

– Вирл...

– Ты все равно почти ничего не ешь, – продолжил тот и развернул упаковку. Вирл явно собирался подкрепиться на стрельбище, потому что внутри оказался аккуратно обернутый двойной паек энергона со вкусовыми добавками. Ранг моргнул. – Ты же получаешь, тип, четверть пайка?

– Да, – пробормотал Ранг, все еще обрабатывая ситуацию.

– Ну, так давай. Ты же голодный небось? – Вирл подтолкнул к нему дольку желатизированного энергона – Ранг подобрал ее, – а сам сдвинулся, скрещивая ноги, и взял другую. Ранг несколько секунд наблюдал, как тот ее разворачивает, пока не вспомнил, что сам держит кусочек.

Вирл повернулся, чтобы выглянуть в окно. Ранг ожидал, что он что-нибудь скажет, но тот, кажется, был не против пока что просто есть молча. Ранг откусил немного. Это был самый обычный обработанный энергон с искусственными питательными вкусовыми добавками – не чета настоящему ужину, – но Ранг ужасно проголодался. Он вздохнул.

Пока он ел, к нему постепенно возвращалось рациональное мышление. Возможно, его методы неспешны, но все же он работает тщательно; да, у него монополия на практику, но она абсолютно необходима на «Лост Лайте». На мгновение показалось, что он уже готов вернуться и пересмотреть данные в деле пациента, но все же он проработал двенадцать часов подряд. Для его же пациентов будет лучше, если завтра он придет сюда со свежей головой.

Вирл доел свой кусок и потянулся за вторым. Он все еще сидел тихо, все так же смотрел в окно, и какое-то время Ранг просто анализировал его позу: легкая сутулость, скрещенные ноги, локти на коленях, стабилизаторы расширены, антенна опущена. Некоторое время Ранг пораженно рассматривал его, поскольку так редко видел Вирла довольным – но именно это сейчас и происходило. Вирл был спокоен.

– А попить у тебя что-нибудь найдется? – антенна чуть сдвинулась вперед. – У тебя же всегда тут есть всякие вкусности.

– Ага, – ответил Ранг и протянул руку, чтобы открыть ящик. – Но ничего особенного.

Он позволил Вирлу выбирать среди энергетических напитков и обогащенных смесей и взял один для себя. Но вертолет продолжал тихо сидеть, покусывая энергон.

Ранг доел свою дольку и откинулся в кресле, наблюдая за воином, примостившимся у него на столе. Вирл молча смотрел в ответ.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Ранг. – Мне не особо нравится ужинать полевым пайком.

– А кому нравится? – буркнул Вирл. 

Он открыл следующую плитку пайка. Ранг смотрел, как он аккуратно разделяет его на куски.

– И все-таки что ты здесь забыл так поздно? – бросил Вирл, окинув взглядом кучку датападов на столе.

– Я работаю, – просто ответил Ранг. Он сложил датапады в стопку и аккуратно их выровнял. – Исследую, размышляю.

Вирл ел медленно – но не по собственному желанию, как вскоре понял Ранг, а ввиду ограничений корпуса. Его отверстие для заправки было слишком маленьким, чтобы объедаться.

– Хм. У тебя что, нет смен, как у остальных?

– Есть. Во время смены мои двери открыты для членов команды.

– А этим ты что, в личное время занимаешься? Зачем?

– Потому что мне интересно, – объяснил Ранг. Он взглянул на верхний датапад.

– Тебе это нравится? Серьезно? – недоуменно спросил Вирл, теребя последнюю дольку энергона, все еще завернутую в упаковку.

– Да, – непонимающе ответил Ранг.

– Хм.

Вирл свою мысль продолжать не стал, и Рангу пришлось проглотить вопросы. Вертолет развернул последний паек и начал его уминать, периодически бросая взгляд на датапады Ранга.

– А про меня ты что-нибудь пишешь? – он жестом указал на стопку, а потом стал облизывать клешни. – Ты же вечно все записываешь.

– Нет, не пишу, – Ранг на мгновение замолчал. – Ты пациент, с которым я работаю в настоящий момент, и, на мой взгляд, просто изменить твое имя в анализе клинического случая – недостаточно, чтобы в достаточной степени тебя де-идентифицировать. Мне нужно твое сознательное дозволение, чтобы написать о тебе.

Вирл потянулся, свистнул энергоновую палочку из запасов Ранга и немножко повертел ее в клешнях.

– Тебе от меня разрешение нужно?

– Мне бы больше хотелось работать с тобой, а не писать про тебя, – разъяснил Ранг.

Вирл засунул энергоновую палочку в пищевое отверствие.

– Я думал, издаваться вроде как важно.

Ранг опустил взгляд на стопку датападов.

– Важны пациенты. Важны конкретные жизни. Больше, чем публикации ради… ради самих публикаций. Но если бы ты согласился, чтобы я написал статью, посвященную анализу твоего случая, я бы ее издал, потому что это могло бы помочь коллегам в моей области – тем, кто работает с пациентами с похожими проблемами.

Вирл смотрел на него, посасывая палочку.

– Ты иногда застреваешь и читаешь, что они там пишут?

– Именно этим я и занимался, – подтвердил Ранг.

– А, – отозвался Вирл. Он проглотил палочку и потянулся за другой. Ранг пододвинул упаковку к нему. – Ты мне показался грустным.

– Я был обеспо... – Ранг замолчал, а потом поправился: – Прости. Ты прав. Я был расстроен.

– Почему? Тебе же это нравится, – Вирл, кажется, действительно не понимал.

– Потому что издаваться _важно_ , а я этого почти не делаю, – он вздохнул. – И я не делаю этого потому, что мне не хватает уверенности.

Вирл прекратил грызть палочку.

– Обзавелся бы редактором.

– Что?

– Ну, если ты там думаешь, что ты плохо пишешь и все такое. Редактора заводишь. У Брейнсторма вот есть, – Вирл потянулся. – Он взял с меня обещание молчать, но взятку он задерживает, так что нестрашно, что я сказал.

Ранг слабо улыбнулся.

– Не в том дело, – мягко ответил он. – Я не уверен, что моя работа что-то значит за пределами этого офиса. От тебя – от любого из моих пациентов – я постоянно получаю обратную связь, постоянно могу подстраиваться, меняться, но бумага – бумага статична. Она ни на что напрямую влияет.

Вирл презрительно усмехнулся.

– Боишься напортачить и сказать что-нибудь глупое, что навсегда останется в общественной памяти? Так?

Ранг нахмурился:

– Да.

– История всей моей жизни, док, – Вирл откинулся на локтях, играя глоссой с энергоновой палочкой. – Сочувствия от меня не дождешься. Просто соберись и сделай это.

На мгновение Ранг замолчал, ужаленный. Конечно, от Вирла бесполезно было ждать сочувствия. Тот не понимал академического мира, никогда не пытался разобраться в его переменчивых улицах-лабиринтах, он ни капли не знает о...

…вот только Вирл десятилетиями жил под цепким взором публики, когда был рекером. Ранг прижал руку ко рту. Слова Вирла не имели веса; если бы он не хотел посочувствовать, он не притормозил бы у его офиса, когда Ранг показался ему _грустным_.. Он не предложил бы разделить с ним ужин. Он не раздавал бы прямые, немудреные советы, которые _Рангу нужно было услышать_.

– Ты прав, – сказал Ранг радостнее, чем собирался. – Ты прав. Мне стоит это сделать.

Вирл уронил энергоновую палочку и наклонился, чтобы поднять ее с пола.

– Фу, – пробормотал он и все равно ее съел. – Так что, напишешь обо мне?

– Не знаю, – честно признался Ранг. – У меня есть несколько тем, которые мне хотелось бы нормально сформулировать. Если бы я хотел о тебе написать, как бы ты к этому отнесся?

Вирл пожал плечами:

– Ну, раньше меня не спрашивали, хочу ли я этого. Наверное, я не против. Смотря что напишешь. У кого ты интервью будешь брать, все такое, – он съехал со стола Ранга и встал. – Циклонуса, ясное дело, не спрашивай.

Ранг покачал головой.

– Это... ты это не очень верно себе представляешь. Хочешь почитать что-нибудь из моих старых работ, чтобы примерно понять?..

– Звучит так, будто ты мне домашку хочешь впарить, – подозрительно сказал Вирл.

– Нет-нет. Строго добровольно.

– Нет уж, спасибо, – Вирл снова закинул длинноствольную пушку за плечо. – Не торчи тут всю ночь. Это вроде как вредно.


End file.
